


Boop

by coffee_with_bucky



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers Compound, Cute Loki (Marvel), F/M, Fluff, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Reading, boop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_with_bucky/pseuds/coffee_with_bucky
Summary: “You Midgardians certainly have weird jargon to label certain acts of affection.”





	Boop

“And there he sat with his own questions aplenty. What shall he inquire? An ominous face emerged upon him as…”

Loki’s head rested comfortably on your lap as you absentmindedly ran your fingers through his long dark locks. A contented sigh escaped his lips, relishing the way your hand separated through each strand of his hair. He gazed at your face, preferably your lips, as you read off one of the pages of his many favourite Asgardian books.

It was a day off for everyone in the Avengers compound and that meant there were no missions or training clogging up your agenda for the day. You and Loki decided to have a lazy day so you could enjoy each other’s presence without the interruption of any super soldiers, playboy millionaires, or a certain blond haired demigod.

Loki fixed his eyes on your lips, watching how they moved with each word you pronounced. His flickered his eyes to the rest of your face, observing each little aspect that made your expressions. He made notes of your features, like the way your eyebrows furrowed when you concentrated on a specific sentence, or when your eyes lit up when you were invested in a particular paragraph. A blush risen to his cheeks. He couldn’t believe that it only took the tiniest things to make his heart melt.

As you were about to turn the next page, you glanced down to see a flushed faced Loki, his gaze softly exploring your face. You smiled widely, bending the corner of the page to bookmark before setting the novel aside.

“What is it?” You asked curiously. You slowly leaned back, feeling the back of your head rest against the headboard of Loki’s bed as you continued to run your fingers through his hair.

“Nothing, my love. I just simply adore it when you read aloud for me. Your voice is like music to my ears and your words dance through the air when you recite each sentence.” He admired.

It was your turn to have warmth dusted on your cheeks. You thought you would be used to his compliments, some being more dramatic than others, by now, but it seems like his magic still worked on you. Loki delicately grabbed your hand with his before bringing it to his lips. Your heart did flips in your chest as he softly kissed each of your knuckles.

“I am incredibly lucky to have you in my life, Y/N.” He gushed, beaming a bright smile at you.

You chuckled at his adorable behaviour, “You’re so cute you know that?”

With your index finger, you featherily tapped his nose, making a puzzled smile surface on his face.

“What did you just do?” He questioned as he lightly chuckled.

“What this?” You suggested, tapping his nose again.

Licking his lips, a laugh escaped his mouth, strangely liking the sensation.

“I don’t know what you’re doing but I actually don’t find it irritating.” Loki acknowledged with a smirk.

“I booped your nose, my king.” You teased.

Loki raised an eyebrow, “I beg your pardon? Boop?”

You nodded while biting your bottom lip, trying to prevent your smile from growing.

Reaching up with a hand, he replicated your action and booped your nose back, earning a giggle from you.

“You Midgardians certainly have weird jargon to label certain acts of affection.” He said as he sat up from his position, moving to sit beside you.

You hummed in agreement as you climbed into his lap, straddling him as you hung your arms around his neck loosely. His hand intuitively rested at your hip as he drew light circles with his thumb. His other hand reached up to cup your cheek, stroking your cheekbone with a loving touch.

Loki sighed, gazing into your eyes as he gently pressed his forehead against yours, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” You breathed, leaning forward to meet his lips with yours.

You tenderly moved your lips against his as he situated his hands behind your back, pulling you in closer to him. Loki pressed his lips more firmly to yours as you laid your hands against his chest. He wrapped his arms around your waist, embracing you as you bit his bottom lip. He hummed in response, before pulling away to latch his lips on your neck. You sighed as he leisurely pecked your neck, kissing your skin over and over again.

“Loki?” You asked.

“What is it, my pet?” He addressed, his lips leaving your neck for a moment before reattaching them. Your heart began to race as the tone of his voice made your thoughts run wild.

“What about your book?” You softly murmured.

Pulling back, Loki stared into your eyes as a different motive could be seen behind his eyes.

“The book can wait later.” He smirked.


End file.
